Summer Bay House
Summer Bay House (sometimes also called "The Fletchers" house, after its original inhabitants) is the main house in Summer Bay. It is one of the largest houses in the town and is has also served as the focal point in Home And Away since the series began in 1988. The house has been home to the Fletchers, Rosses, Nashes and the Sutherlands over the years. Current residents are Alf Stewart, Roo Stewart, Leah Patterson and Ryder Jackson. History Summer Bay House is a double-storey home that was built in about 1900 as the town was expanding and features a large verandah. In 1962 as a young man, Alf Stewart moved in. He married Martha Baldivis in 1969. They had a daughter, Ruth in 1970. Martha was said to have died in a boating accident in 1985 but that turned out to be untrue when she returned in 2018/2019. In 1987 Alf decided to sell up and it was bought by the Fletchers. Caravan Park resident Floss McPhee often served as a caretaker 1988- In January 1988, 40 year old Tom Fletcher and his wife Pippa moved into Summer Bay House from their home in "The City". Tom had been retrenched from his job and they needed to save on rent. Tom and Pippa were foster parents to 5 children Frank Morgan, Lynn Davenport, Carly Morris, Steven Matheson and the quieter Sally Keating. They would soon be joined by the troublesome and rebellious Bobby Simpson. When Carly married Ben Lucini, he moved into the house too. Tom was quite a strict foster father and was always keeping the teens in check. However Tom died of a heart attack at the wheel of his car in April 1990. Pippa was grief stricken but met Michael Ross later that year. Michael moved in after he married Pippa, along with his son Haydn. They went on to take in Finlay Roberts and her brother Damian, Jack Wilson, Shannon Reed and Sam Marshall. After Michael's death from drowning in 1996, she fostered three more youngsters - Liam Tanner Tiegan Brook and Justine Welles. In 1998, Pippa moved away from Summer Bay and started a new life with Ian Routledge. She initially left the house in the hands of Travis and Rebecca Nash but then sold it on to Travis's brother Joel and his family. Memorable info Since 2002, due to a fire at the real life location in Kenthurst, Sydney used for the exterior of Summer Bay House, the exterior of the famous house has not been seen. However in 2015, a new replica of the original real life building was built, meaning the exterior of Summer Bay House was seen again from early 2015. The new replica was built on the same land in Kenthurst that the first house stood on, which was a real house. In February 2015 Ada Nicodemou posted a photo of herself standing outside the new house on her Instagram. It was her first time to be at the house, 16 years after she first joined the show. Residents over the years *1962-1988, 2006-present Alf Stewart *1969-1985 Martha Stewart *1970-1985, 2010-present Roo Stewart *1988-1990 Tom Fletcher *1988-1998 Pippa Ross *1988 Bobby Simpson *1988-1991 Carly Morris *1988 Frank Morgan *1988 Lynn Davenport *1988-1998, 2004-2008, 2013 Sally Fletcher *1988-1991, 1995 Steven Matheson *1988-1998 Christopher Fletcher *1989 Dodge *1990-1993 Sophie Simpson *1990-1991 Ben Lucini *1991-1996 Michael Ross *1991, 1994 Haydn Ross *1991-1994 Finlay Roberts *1992-1995 Damian Roberts *1992-1993 Tamara Simpson *1993 Dale Ross *1993-1998 Sam Marshall *1994-1996 Jack Wilson *1994-1997 Shannon Reed *1996-1997 Liam Tanner *1997-1999 Tiegan Brook *1997-2000 Justine Welles *1998-1999 Travis Nash *1998-1999 Rebecca Nash *1999-2000 Gypsy Nash *1999-2000 Joel Nash *1999-2000 Natalie Nash *1999-2000 Tom Nash *1999-2000 Peta Janossi *2000-2004 Rhys Sutherland *2000-2002 Shelley Sutherland *2000-2003 Dani Sutherland *2000-2004 Jade Sutherland *2000-2004, 2008-2009 Kirsty Phillips *2000-2002 Brodie Hanson *2002-2004 Max Sutherland *2003-2004 Beth Sutherland *2003-2004 Kit Hunter *2003-2004 Robbie Hunter *2004 Henry Hunter *2004 Matilda Hunter *2004-2006 Flynn Saunders *2004-2008 Pippa Saunders *2005-2008 Ric Dalby *2005-2008 Cassie Turner *2008-2011 Miles Copeland *2008-2009 Jai Fernandez *2009-2011 Nicole Franklin *2010-2011 Morag Bellingham *2010-2014 Marilyn Chambers *2012-2014 Harvey Ryan *2015-present Leah Patterson-Baker *2015-2017 Zac MacGuire *2015-2017 VJ Patterson *2017-present Ryder Jackson The residents who lived there prior to Alf is uncertain. Gallery H&a pilot.png|Inside Summer Bay House, 17 January 1988. h&a summer bay house lounge kitchen.png|The kitchen, one of the busiest parts of the house. h&a sbh 2015.png|Alf and Roo in Summer Bay House in 2015. h&a super brain from ep 12.png|The TV set in 1988. h&a sbh hallway.png|The hallway in 1995. h&a 6827.png|Summer Bay House in February 2018. A total of 30 years separates this pic and the first pic in this gallery from 17 Jan 1988. h&a sbh feb 2018.png|Summer Bay House at night in February 2018 in all its glory. h&a pips talks to the nutter.png|Pippa gets a call from The Summer Bay Nutter. summer bay house.jpg|Summer Bay House in 2019 Category:Home And Away places. Category:Summer Bay. Category:Summer Bay buildings. Category:Exisiting buildings in Summer Bay. Category:Houses in Summer Bay.